


Sounding

by Kokoro893



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sounding, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoro893/pseuds/Kokoro893
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948555
Kudos: 43





	Sounding

**Sounding**

Coming home, he draped his robes over a chair and loosened his tie. Lucius unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves, exposing the faded Dark Mark. It had not disappeared completely, but without the cold and vile dark magic running through it, it had stopped bothering him.

He poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey and let himself fall back into the comfortable armchair. His hair flew freely over his shoulder. Lucius sighed and unbuttoned his shirt to have more space around his neck. From the corner of his eyes, he saw his wife. 

She let her long nails run over the black leather of his armchair. She was still in her business attire. The long pencil skirt highlighted her womanly curves. Unusual. Hermione was always the one most eager to get into something more casual and less structured. 

She smirked and bit her lip. Taking the glass out of his hand, she sat down on his leg. With her hand placed on his chest, she looked up at him with her big brown eyes. Stretching herself, she brushed a soft kiss over his lips.

The softness in her movement made him feel safe and at home. He swung his arms around her back, pressing her petite body against his chest. Hungrily, he pulled her into a kiss. She didn’t put up much resistance and his tongue slid into her mouth. Lucius took his time massaging her tongue caressing her. She moaned against him, only separating to catch her breath. Her chocolate eyes darkened with lust and she took breaths through her mouth.

“I want to try something, you’re going to like it.” Hermione slid slowly down his body. 

Her small hands came to rest on his crotch. She was kneeling between his legs, giving him a great view of her decolte. She had unbuttoned her red silk blouse to the point where the lace of her lingerie was visible. It took him every ounce of willpower to not just rib her blouse open and devour her right here and there on the floor.

Her hands slowly moved over his pants. Her touch was so light yet it held the promise of so much more. His cock twitched in anticipation, he wanted her to take him into her warm hands and tease and glory him.

“Lean back and keep your hands on the armrests,” she ordered.

Lucius couldn’t see anything wrong with obeying her. Leaning back, he kept watching her through half-narrowed eyes. He was just sitting there and relaxing, watching his adorable wife take care of him.

She unbuttoned his trousers and reached into them. Hermione was gently stroking him as she pulled him out. It didn’t take much from him to get excited. The feeling of her small hands on his pride and not quite knowing what she was going to do with him were more than enough.

“My dad has a friend who’s a urologist. I listened in to a few very interesting conversations that weren’t meant for my ears. To be fair, I didn’t understand much about it as a child, but now that I’m an adult…”

Smirking she kept teasing his cock. With two of her fingers, she spread him at the slit. Hermione slowly let the tip of her finger run along the edge of his hole.

Lucius watched her closely. He was yet to figure out what she was going to do with him.

Dribbling lube on him, she pulled forward a long stainless steel implement. 

He was twitching in her hand. His entire body was tense. His eyes were fixed on the strange rod. It was as thick as a pencil at its thickest point. It was curved on one end and the surface wasn’t entirely flat. It vaguely resembled flattened beads on a string.

Hermione took her time putting a generous amount of lube on the implement as well.

He swallowed hard. “Are you torturing me?”

“No, you’re going to love this.” She giggled. “You might find muggle medicine barbaric and backward, but muggles have found out things you wouldn’t know if your problems can be cured with a simple spell or a potion. Like how fun it could be to put a sound down one's urethra.”

He didn’t dare to blink. His eyes never left her. Surely she wasn’t thinking about putting this torture device into him. “Hermione?” he asked sternly.

She alined the round tip with his hole. With slow circular motions, she teased his entrance.

Lucius still couldn’t believe it. His hand clenched around the armrests as he watched her insert the first inch of the cold metal into his half-erect cock. He held his breath not knowing what to think about it. He hissed as the sound went down his urethra.

Hermione stopped instantly. “Are you hurt?”

Good question. Was he? Lucius wasn’t sure. It wasn’t exactly painful, it was just very intense. There was a bit of a burning sensation, but otherwise, he just felt full.

“I think, I need to go to the bathroom.” His voice was oddly weak and breathless.

“No, you don’t.” Hermione let go of the end of the steel implement and it slid down his shaft.

As it moved, the feeling of fullness increased. He couldn’t describe it, no words would come even close. Lucius was sure that he needed a bathroom break, but he also didn’t want to stop. It weirdly fascinated him, and there was nothing he could do. He was completely under her spell.

Hermione carefully stroked his length. Waves of pleasure went through his body in a previously unknown way to him. Now fully erect the fit was so much tighter than before. She started to slowly move the sound up and down. Her hands worked in tandem intensifying his pleasure.

As the metal moved more in him, it wanted to go further and further down. Lucius hadn’t known that it could go that deeply. It was way deeper than the base of his cock. He was breathing heavily.

With her finger, she moved the sound back and forth. Lucius was moaning. Whatever it was that she was doing, Hermione had found a particularly sensitive spot.

“More,” he breathed. 

It was pleasurable in a way, he had never experienced before. He needed her to continue. His hands clenched tighter around the armrests. He needed more, he was so close.

He closed his eyes and threw his head back. His entire body tensed. Grunting loudly he came. Hermione slowly pulled the sound out, intensifying his orgasm. Electrical jolts went through his entire body. He was panting for air.

“I knew you would like that,” she said cheekily. 

Standing up, she pressed a kiss on his cheek and went out of the room, leaving him behind to sort through the mess in his head. She left him and with a reminder in the form of a dull ache every time he visited the bathroom for the next couple of days to come. He had to admit that he wasn’t opposed to doing it again. 


End file.
